


Selfishly In Love

by Zenquin



Category: starker - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenquin/pseuds/Zenquin
Summary: A teenage boy who's in love with a popular kid, who uses his love and kindness to his advantage. he fights and argues with himself that he should leave the trap but he always crawls back, blinded by love for him.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Courage and stupidity were all that Peter had when it comes to love. 

he listened to the chattering coming from the popular kid’s lunch table as he worked on his English assignment, biting his pen to keep himself from giggling. He would glance up at Tony Stark and cherish those fuzzy joyful bombs that would explode in his heart. He would clench onto his shirt and bite his lip, letting it prickle across his chest. Tony’s smile was the only way Peter could physically feel something. He wanted to take him out to his favorite places, show him the things he likes, spoil him with love. He sighed as he rested his chin on hand and doodled Tony’s name on a post-it note, knowing he could never be with someone like him. 

“hey, new kid!” Tony greeted Peter with a pat on the back and plopped down in front of him. Peter jumped and quickly hid his note, hearing nothing but his pounding heartbeat and Tony’s friends laughing at him. “How’s it goin”

“Of course you would think I’m new, you’re so focused on how better you are than everyone else that you don’t even realize your pants are unzipped” Peter fired back, snickering at his own comeback. Tony checked and quickly zipped it up with a nod and smile of embarrassment. A few “Oh shit”s and “damn”s were thrown out by his friends as they hyped it up. “You’re happy to see me, huh?” 

“You wouldn’t know unless you were checking me out” Tony leaned in with a smirk. Peter stumbled on his words as his cheeks heated up to a rich red tint and lowered his head to hide his blushing. 

“Shut up, Tony” Peter pouted while wrapping his arms around himself. He hated himself for liking how Tony was treating him. “Bet you liked that I looked” 

“Shit, he actually looked!” He burst out laughing as he slammed the table, he turned to his friends and laughed harder. Peter let out a few chuckles before letting himself laugh with them. 

“You’re really cool, Parker” Tony said with a slight smile after composing himself, “you’re hanging out with us tomorrow” 

Peter used every strength in his muscles to keep in his excitement and it undoubtedly hurt that he couldn’t cheer out loud. He never thought this day would come, the day where he would impress Tony after many practices in his head. his legs were shaking as he nodded with a smile, “you should probably wear tight jeans then if you really want me to check you out” 

“I’ll walk in wearing my fucking underwear if I have to!” He pretended to beg with a praying gesture. He stared at Peter for a few seconds before leaving without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter has never been so disappointed about hearing the final bell. He was supposed to hang out with Tony today but Tony never told him when or where. All he had to do was watch from afar and patiently wait. He couldn’t just walk up to him and act like his friend, that would be too weird. Peter sighed and chewed on his bottom lip, having a battle with himself in his head as he exited out of school along with the other students. 

“Yo kid!” Tony called out to Peter with a wave. He gestured for his group to continue walking as he approached Peter, “whatcha doin? Ya ready to go or not?” he pointed behind him with his thumb, his eyes squinting from the direct sunlight. of course peter would get a boner from being this close to him. 

“w-what? Uh yeah” he answered after shaking himself back to reality. This really isn’t the right time to let himself escape to his daydreams. “I’m peter, by the way” peter let out his hand and managed to give the sweetest smile. 

Tony covered his mouth and let out a snort from keeping in a laugh, “the fuck are we, proper?” he asked between chuckles, “I’m sorry, that was a dick move” he raised his shoulders and cleared his throat,” nice to meet you, peter. I’m tony” he took a hold of Peter’s hand and shook it firmly. “We good now?” 

“Totally” Peter giggled, his smile growing wider, “nice jeans you’re wearing” Peter half mocked, half flirted as he kept his eye contact down at Tony’s jeans. 

“ you better fucking enjoy it while it lasts” Tony said assertively, “it seems you already are. God, you’re quick to please” 

“And how are you so sure about that?” Peter sighed as he jokingly pretended to care. He was having so much fun messing around with Tony that he completely ignored the passion burning in his love. 

“I’ll get you under my control soon enough” he smirked before pulling Peter to lead the way. 

“Fuck, the tension between you two” chloe blurted out as soon as Tony and Peter caught up, “just fuck already, god” 

“I would, but i'm not a slut like you, chloe” Tony fired back as he lit a cigarette between his lips, “besides, pete hasn't taken me to dinner yet” 

“Peter, is it?” Luna shyly asked, her voice soft and delicate, “n-nice to meet you! Im luna” 

“Y-yeah, you too!” Peter nodded with a blush, knowing it was going to be one hell of a day.


	3. Chapter 3

“You fucked your math teacher?!” Chloe accidentally raised her voice with widened eyes as she slammed down her fork. Tony’s group had decided to crash at a local diner and Peter was more than happy to munch on his sandwich while he watched his new friends in action. 

“why don’t you scream it louder for me, huh? you retard?” Noah hissed as he glared back at the heads that were turned, “its cuz I had failing grades and I would do anything to get the hell out of that shit hole”

“I mean, I have thought of fucking mr Li but I would never do it..I think” Chloe said and sipped her vanilla milkshake, getting lost in her thought before turning to Luna, “he’s so hot, right?” 

“Yeah” Luna nodded while laughing. 

“Just cuz I fucked her didn’t mean I liked it” Noah shivered at the thought of having to fuck her again for grades, “she was a wrinkly dry bitch” 

“there’s a rumor going around that Mr Li's wife caught him having an affair with a college girl, so you might have a chance” Peter giggled and shrugged. 

“Wait, really?!” Chloe exclaimed, bouncing in her seat excitedly. 

“Jesus Christ, you’re so desperate, it’s depressing” Tony let out a half hearted chuckle. He leaned back and folded his arms as he studied Peter, “How the hell do you know that, kid?” He asked. 

“A lot of shit gets told to you by teachers when you’re the favorite” Peter simply smirked. 

“look at this greedy son of a bitch keeping all the good shit to himself” Tony bit his lip as he pushed Peter playfully. 

“I’m just good at getting away with it” Peter said,”besides, what good will it do to you if you guys knew about teacher drama?” 

“Well, he’s got a point” Luna pointed at peter with her fork, her mouth full of cheesy fries. 

“Tsk, cmon, That’s a boring ass way to get away with something” Tony said with empty eyes, which then suddenly lit up, “we’ll show you a good way! you guys ready to run for it?” Everyone except Peter nodded and cleaned themselves up. Peter looked around confused and decided to unsurely get himself ready. 

“In 3..2..GO!” at Tony’s command, they all got up and ran out of the diner without paying. 

“what the hell are you doing?!” Peter flipped around with panic coursing through his veins. 

“HEY! come back here!” a waitress demanded as she was just pouring another cup of coffee behind the counter. “You lil shits!” 

“Get your ass up, Parker and run!” Tony shouted to Peter as he gestured to him to follow him out. Peter obeyed and caught up with them, his heart beating out of his chest. The adrenaline of committing a crime took him to an unbelievable high and he felt damn good doing it. Tony led him to a narrow alleyway and hid behind a trash can, pulling Peter down with him. 

“What the fuck was that?” Peter asked, trying to catch his breath while letting out a nervous laughter. Tony shushed him, one hand covering his mouth and the other pinning him down. Peter admired Tony, who was peaking above the trash can to see if the coast was clear. He couldn’t genuinely call his imperfection imperfect, they were fucking god like. 

“Not bad, kid” Tony smirked after making sure they were safe and let go of his hand that was covering Peter’s mouth, “how was that for ‘getting away with it’?” 

Peter, his mind only filled with lust, pulled Tony down by the collar of his shirt and kissed him eagerly. He knew it was wrong but he didn’t give a shit about consequences anymore. He pressed his body against Tony’s, each kiss hungrier than the other. Tony pulled away, his eyes saying a thousand words as he searched Peter’s as if they were having a non verbal discussion with each other. 

“How long have you been wanting to do that?” Tony teased while a smile, letting his tensed muscles relax. 

“How long have you been wanting me to do it?” Peter teased back. 

“The moment I laid my eyes on you, it was like love at first sight” Tony mocked a cheesy romance Hollywood character with a hand on his chest. peter laughed at his dumb joke and blushed, thinking how every bit of his daydreams were slowly coming together.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony was alone with Peter in his car, They were parked up on a hill overlooking the lively city. It was 12 pm on a friday night, so the others had gone home and it was around the same time Tony would smoke when he was anxious or felt a sense of insecurity in himself. He took a long drag as he vibed to his classic rock music that was playing through the bluetooth speaker, occasionally flicking the spent ashes outside his driver’s seat window. Peter was grinning at his phone as he watched Chloe’s Snapchat story that has documented their whole day together. The unfamiliar smell of old leather mixed with smoke made him uncomfortable but he’ll get used to it. The scent will now always remind him of Tony. Something about having this new group of friends made him feel a bit more complete. Although, there was this nagging voice at the back of his head. How does Tony feel about the kiss? Could Peter even call that his first official kiss? Tony’s reaction was so vague that he couldn't tell how he felt. He shut his phone off and turned to Tony. he partially opened his mouth into an ‘O’ shape, wanting to say something but quickly closed him back into a tight line. He had no idea how to ask his awkward question. 

“So I'm guessing you want to ask me how I found out,” Tony said, his gaze locked on the view in front of him instead of looking at the boy next to him, who’s eyes were burning the back of his neck. The tension was so thick that he could slice it with a butter knife. 

“Hm?” Peter’s heart dropped. He straightened himself and cleared his throat, taken back by that sentence. 

“That you have a crush on me” Tony clarified. 

“oh..that” Peter was glad that it wasn't directly about the kiss. 

“Yeah..people talk, you know” he said, coughing from keeping in the smoke in his mouth too long, “someone came to me who said that they used to be your friend said that you were madly in love with me and a bunch of other bullshit,” 

“Are you kidding me?” Peter’s eyes widened and stiffened up. “motherfucker” Peter sighed and threw himself back into the seat. 

“You know her?” Tony smirked as he watched Peter’s movements. He ignored the new unknown emotions swirling in him. “Who is she?” 

“She’s just a bitch that I know” Peter knew exactly why she did it, but he did not want to remember or tell Tony who she was. He did not want to be involved in her life again. “It doesn't matter, anyways. It doesn’t bother me anymore” he stared down at the phone that was clenched in his hand, fiddling around with it as he had a flashback of all the good times he had with her. All the laughs and adventures they shared. He never knew why she turned and became such an awful person. As much as he hated her, he knew that she will always have a place in his heart and will always miss her.

“ah..well” Tony nodded. He couldn't believe people could be that immature to leak personal information like that, it was almost laughable at this point. “By the way, that sticky note with my name and heart on it kinda proved it to me too” chuckled as he recalled that memory in his head “You’re not as sneaky as you think, i guess” 

Peter Blushed In embarrassed and remained silent. He wasn’t used to expressing his thoughts out loud so he always kept everything to himself. He wondered if it was a good time to ask how tony felt or not. Tony on the other hand, took in his last puff and threw the bud out the window. 

“Are you mad?” Tony asked, unsure how to deal with this kinda situation. 

“what?” Peter looked up at Tony who broke his train of thought, “oh, uh, not really. I just regret telling her” he shrugged. 

“you shouldn’t be” Tony said and checked his phone. A new message from Chloe. 

‘U guys making out? OwO” 

he grinned and huffed in amusement, quickly typing out ‘yeah stop bothering us we were having a good time” as a reply. 

“It’s not like I care anyways” Tony added as he shut off his phone and threw it in the cup holder carelessly. 

“That’s..kinda what I wanted to ask you about..” Peter sighed as he rubbed his thighs nervously. 

“Hm?” 

“the kiss” he clarified. His voice was shaky and his heart was beating up to his throat, “what do you feel about it?” 

Tony, blatantly ignoring the question, grabbed another cigarette and held it in between his lips as he lit it up with his 30th cheap gas station lighter.

“Tony?” 

“I, uh..I don’t really know” Tony breathed out, cutting off the eye contact again. “I only let you kiss me cuz you like me. I don’t think I feel the same way” 

Peter’s heart went numb.


End file.
